The Life Of Muffy
by lana-del-rad
Summary: This is the story of Muffy! Basically you'll get to learn everything about her, working two jobs, and her friends throughout the chapters. Rated M for drugs, alcohol, and sexual content/abuse!
1. The Life Of Muffy

"Ah! Yes! Yes! Marlin, harder! Go harder!" Muffy was on her knees, with her hands gripping the edge of the bed, while Marlin was behind her giving it to her doggy style. He thrusted himself into her harder and faster, making her moan louder, and making him sweat more. He leaned forward more, grabbing her hair and pulling her head back further. He leaned forward and kissed her hard on the lips, before reaching a hand down to breast. He flicked her hard nipples a few times, then groped them, then flicked again, and groped some more. Marlin slowed down, only sending hard, rough, thrusts every few seconds. This was something that drove her insane, and he loved it so much. She would bit down hard on her lip, and moan louder.

"Marlin! Ah, yes! P-Please, go faster! Fuck me as hard as you can!" He grinned, then removed himself from her. Flipping her over, he stared down at her.

"You didn't think I was going to end this so soon, did you? I'm only just getting started." He leaned down to her wet dripping pussy, and planted some soft kisses on the inside of her thighs. Muffy whimpered, then jumped up quickly. She threw him on his back, and climbed on top of his sweaty body. She grabbed all her hair and threw it up into a messy ponytail. She crawled forward some more, enough that her his face was directly under her. She smiled, then forced herself down more so that his mouth could do some exploring. She let out a loud moan, grasping his hair while grinding herself into his face more. His tongue hit all the right spots, driving her more and more mad. "Ooooh baby don't be gentle I can ta- Ah, yes! Right there! Don't stop baby!" She let out a few sharp screams, before turning around. He slapped her hard on the ass, then got back to work. She was playing with the man's balls, groping them with her left hand while her right travelled up and down his manhood. She planted a few kisses around the top, before taking the top of it into her mouth. She swirled her tongue around, and felt him push his hips upward. She laughed, then took the whole thing in. "Ah, yes that's it take it you dirty little whore." They stayed in this position for about six or so minutes, moaning and groaning each others names, Marlin calling her nasty names as well. It wasn't much longer later that she could feel a tense feeling, then Marlin let his load shoot down her throat. He let out a loud grunt. Not being able to hold on any longer, she gave in, letting out her loudest moan of the night.

"O-Oh Goddess! Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck! Yes!" She sat on his face for another moment or so, trying to calm her shaking body. After she felt calm enough, she removed herself from her position, and sat on the edge of the bed. She reached for her bra and undies that wear tossed on the floor by a very horny Marlin the second she walked into his house. She slid on her red lace undies, and matching bra. Muffy stood up, grabbing her dress off the floor. When she turned around, Marlin already had retrieved his pipe from his bedside table, and was lighting the green plant inside. He inhaled long, held in, then blew out the smoke in perfect little O's. They almost looked like angel's halos, too bad he would never actually have one. He glanced at her, then moved the pipe towards her, along with the black and white stripped lighter. She shook her head and pushed it away. "No, I'm going home and Griffin will be there. Remember what happened last time?" Last time she smoked before heading home, Griffin smelt it before she even got into the bar. He was furious. And drunk. He started yelling, throwing empty beer bottles, calling her a skank, whore, slut, and many other things. He said if she caught her prancing off to smoke pot again he's "kick her slutty little whore ass out in a second". She needed this place, and couldn't bare to be kicked out.

As she finished hooking her big hoops back into her ears, Marlin tossed a roll of money at her. She caught it, and stuck it inside of her purse. "That's for last week too. Oh, and that 20 minutes behind the bar the other night. Thanks for that, by the way. I really needed that." She nodded, smiled weakly,and turned for the door.

"Same time next week?" She watched as he inhaled more from the pipe, and he nodded and gave a thumbs up. She nodded, then walked out the door. She expected to probably see him again in a few nights after he dropped into the bar. He always tries to get her to fool around for a few minutes behind the bar after a few drinks. She'll usually get her breasts sucked a bit, then she'll give him a blow job. She honestly hated them, but you make a lot more from them, so she just tried not to think about it much while she was doing it.

As she walked down across the bridge, she noticed Griffin was standing outside the bar, a beer in one hand and smoke in the other. As she approached him, he grinned, tossed the smoke, and grabbed her by the hand. "Hey toots, missed ya. C'mon, I got some fun things planned fer us. Huh? How 'bout it?" Muffy smiled at him, nodded, then followed him into the bar, into the back, and onto the bed, where he had candles and everything lit. She grinned a little, then removed her dress. He stared at her C cup breasts, before attacking them with his mouth. He smelled like beer and smoke. It was a gross mixture, but she didn't mind. Griffin was pretty good at this.

The sheets were soaked with sweat and.. other things... They had toys laid around that Griffin had bought to please Muffy some more. They spent most of the night moaning and groaning over and over again, before eventually falling asleep...


	2. Pretty, Perfect, Popuri

Muffy sat on her bed in her room, which was actually located in the loft of the bar. She was painting her nails, when she heard a familiar, peppy voice from down below.

"Muffy? You up there?"

It was Popuri. She usually dropped by for a visit every... Well, almost everyday. She was Muffy's best friend, the only person Muffy could fully trust with anything and everything she said. Popuri never told a soul, and if she did, that person was pretty darn good and keeping their trap shut.

"Yeah, I'm here. Come on up!"

Muffy moved her nail polish set off the bed and onto the bedside table, so Popuri could crawl up next to her. She had planned to paint her toes, but that could wait a while. When Popuri reached the top of the stairs, she smiled at Muffy happily. She crawled up next to her on the bed,and knelt on her knees.

"So, how was last night with Marlin? Anything new and exciting happen?"

Muffy shook her head, and shrugged.

"Same sex different day. Y'know he's good at it, he just... He needs to learn new positions and stuff. It gets kinda boring... Well, sex is actually _never_ boring, but I'd like for him to surprise me sometime. After all, we've been doing this, how long now?"

She reached into her drawer and took out her agenda. This wasn't her daily one, this was her night life one. She didn't like to think of herself as a prostitute, but that kinda is what it's called. She flipped pages, scanning through them all until she found the Friday that didn't have Marlin wrote down.

"Ah, July 6th, 2012. That's a long time! Have I seriously had sex with that man that often?"

Popuri laughed, and shook her head.

"No, you guys do slip in a night or two a week. Whenever he calls you and you're not busy, really. So kinda double what you have there, and then that's the amount that you've had sex with him."

Muffy laughed, shaking her head. She closed her eyes and titled her head back. Popuri was so sweet and so innocent. How did she ever become friends with Muffy? The only thing they really had in common was that they're both stunning. All the guys wanted them, but always got stuck with Muffy. Not that they complained or anything, the guys of Forget-Me-Not took what the got and never complained. Which is how she liked it. Popuri on the other hand, had a boyfriend. His name was Skye. He used to live here in the Valley until him and Popuri moved in together. They aren't married, but last time Muffy was talking to him, he had that Blue Feather tucked away in his bag, waiting for the perfect moment. She thought it was sweet that Popuri had finally found 'Mr. Right'. They were perfect for each other. He treats her like gold, which is exactly what she deserves.

"Then I had sex with Griffin when I got home... Again..."

Popuri stopped smiling and a look of concern flooded her face.

"I thought you said you were done that? Didn't you talk to him?"

Muffy looked away from Popuri, and shook her head. Popuri also knew about the way Griffin treated her. The name calling, abuse, rape... Eventually she stopped fighting the sex, and just allowed it. This was apparently her rent pay. This toned down the amount of sex she had to have every week. She was able to only do it a few times a week rather than a few times every night. It was obviously tiring, and she felt more used by everyone rather than appreciated. But after telling her clients she had to drop a few nights, things lightened up a bit. But not really with Griffin. If he wanted sex, he wanted it, no questions asked and no refusing it. It was worse when he was drunk, too. He would hit her, call her worse names. But she had no where else to go. Eventually, she would move out and settle down with a guy. Or so, she hoped. She has pretty much screwed all of the guys in the valley, and they know about her getting around. Who would want to settle down with someone like her?

Popuri brightened up again, and snapped to get Muffy to look at her. "Hey! I know this might sound weird, but why not move out into the Inn? It's not like he can force you to do anything there. I mean, I would offer for you to come live with me and Skye but-"

"No. You guys need your space. You don't need some girl moving in and cock blocking. You guys seem like you might hit the next level soon, if you know what I mean."

Muffy wiggled her eyebrows. She knew Skye was planning to pop the question soon, he just didn't know when. Muffy secretly had a list of great times stuck in the back of his little agenda, she just needed to get it to Skye without Popuri seeing.

"But anyway, I'm sure soon enough I'll talk to him about all of this. I would like to move out, maybe I will. I mean, I know a few clients who would like to hook up a few extra nights... I could get the cash and move into the Inn. Y'know, until I find myself a guy..."

She really liked the idea of finding her own 'Mr. Right'. Hopefully that could happen soon.

Popuri's phone went off, and she looked at it quickly. "Oh, this is Skye. I gotta take this..."

Muffy waved for her to go on and answer. She didn't mind when Popuri had to do that. Besides, you don't ignore your boyfriend/girlfriend. That's just looking to cause shit. She watched a Popuri flipped her phone open, pressed talk, and crawled off the bed, heading for the stairs.

"Hey sweetie!...Yeah, I'm at Muffy's... Mhmm... Okay.." Muffy had crawled to the end of her bed so she could listen in. It's not that she was being nosy, okay well yeah she is. But she was really hoping Skye was gonna pop the question soon. "When?... Now?... Well, I mean, I'm sure she wouldn't mind! Where to?... Ah, the city!? That sounds great!... Okay, see you soon... Love you! Muah." Muffy heard her quickly starting to come back up the stairs. She crawled back quickly, acting like she was minding her own business.

"Hey, so uh that was Skye! He wants me-" But Muffy cut her off before she could even get the words out of her mouth.

"Go! Call me later. Oh, if you're going to the city where that nice yellow dress you bought last week. Y'know, the strapless one with the heart neckline that made your boobs look even better. Have fun!"

Popuri nodded, taking a mental note of everything Muffy just said. She smiled, waved goodbye, and took off. She was humming a pretty toon, which she always did when she was happy and excited for something. Muffy smiled to herself, hoping that this was the time Skye chose to propose. She was sure she'd hear about it later. But for now, she had a job to do.

It was roughly 11am. She had on her usual red dress and blue cardigan, but underneath she wore a black lacy see through bra, and a matching see through thong. She walked into the Inn, where her usual costumer had his usual room booked. He should be there by now, but if not she still had a key waiting for her at the desk. She said good morning to Tim, who looked slightly stressed, but she didn't pay much mind to it. She walking up the steps, with her heels clicking below her, and the old stairs creaking. She reached the room, knocked twice, then used her key to enter. When she entered the room, she saw the man laying on the bed. It was Van. He sat up happily, and patted for her to come sit. She sat down next to him. Not saying a word, he reached over and removed her cardigan. He glanced at her breasts, then felt them through her dress. She tilted her head back, letting out a moan. Normally they didn't care who heard them, so she would moan as loudly as she wanted. There was another knock on the door, and she hopped up and sat on the other bed immediatly.

Van stood, and looked at her with a smile. "Don't worry Miss, it's only Tim. I hope you don't mind, but I have invited him to today's session." He went to the door, and opened it with a big smile. "Tim! Welcome! Nice of you to join us!"

Tim walked in, and waved at Muffy awkwardly. She blushed, not sure of what to say. After thinking for a moment, a thought occurred to her.

"Whoa whoa whoa, wait a second. You're _married._ What about Ruby? What will she say to this!?"

Tim shook his head. "No worries, Miss. She is aware of this. You see, we do this sometimes. To help calm ourselves when in an argument. We go our separate ways for several days, spending time with other people. Right now, she is in the city with an old high school friend. I decided this time I would like to stay in the Valley. If it is alright with you, I would like to join. I-I have money!"

Muffy looked at Van, then back at Tim. She shrugged. She didn't see a problem with it as long as Ruby knew. She trusted Tim, so she was taking his word for it.

"Alright! Let's get to it then!" Van beamed, then began to removed his clothes. "This should be fun, yes?"

A/N: Hi guys! Hope you liked the first and second chapter. I promise you, this wont be a forever thing. Next chapter will be lots of lemons, and a little... Something else... Please review and let me know how I am doing with the writing so far. I am aware my grammar isn't the best, so don't be afraid to correct me on that! But please, be kind :) Thanks!


	3. Wonderful End To A 'Rough' Day

A/N: I had written Chapter 3 to originally be about the sex between Van, Muffy and Tim, but decided against it. I don't want everyone thinking my main idea is just constantly sex, because it's not. You'll just have to read to understand :) Hope you like it, and remember, please review! - A

* * *

Muffy strolled down the dirt road towards the waterfall. She loved the sound of the rough water from the waterfall hitting the stream, it was calming to her. As much as she hated all the disgusting, dirty, slimy bugs, she did like to sit down and dip her feet in sometimes. It felt nice.

Earlier that day she had spent the afternoon with Van and Tim. Work was pretty good today, she was just really tired. She had been working for them from about 11am that morning til about 2pm. As soon as she returned to the Blue Bar, she had to start her shift there. As usual, customers came, had a drink or two, then left again. Since it was the middle of the day, they couldn't really stay around and get drunk.

She reached the side of the stream, then felt the grass. It was dry enough that she wouldn't sit and her dress get wet or dirty, so she sat down. She slipped her black sparkly flats off, and set them neatly beside her. Resting her hands behind her, she leaned back as her feet soaked in the water. Muffy hummed a soothing tune, feeling all her worries and stress go away. It was like the water was sucking it all out through her feet.

Just as she was completely calm and relaxed, her cell phone started to ring. She groaned, reached into her purse, and hit ignore without looking at the caller I.D. She dropped it back into her purse, and continued to hum. Moments later, he phone blasted and she shoved her hand back in her purse to fetch it. When she took it out and looked at the screen, she saw 'POPURI :)' across the screen. It was 12:43am. _Why is she calling me so late? _Muffy clicked 'answer' and put the phone up to her ear.

"Popuri? What's-" But before Muffy could finish her question, Popuri was screaming into the phone.

"Muffy! Oh gosh it was perfect we went to dinner and then we went for a walk through town and then he took me by the ocean and we laid in the sand, kissing and cuddling and then we would run from the waves when they came close to us! Then at one point he swooped me up off my feet and then we fell to the ground giggling after he spun me around and lost balance. And _then _he looked into my eyes and told me how perfect I was and that he never wanted to lose me and then he took out the most _beautiful _blue feather I have ever seen! Muffy! Skye proposed to me! Can you believe it!? We're getting _married_! Ah!"

Muffy was smiling the whole time, and she could hear that Popuri was all out of breath from excitement and talking so fast. She could feel tears coming to her own eyes. She was so happy for them. "That's amazing! Oh gosh, Popuri, I'm so happy for you! Ah, I'm crying myself here. Yes, that does sound like the most perfect night ever." She sniffled and wiped the tear that was rolling down her left cheek.

"Oh, Muffy? I'm going to come by tomorrow okay? We have lots to talk about! I'll be over bright and early, so be ready for say about 8am okay? Great! Listen, Skye apparently has more planned for tonight, so I need to go. But I love you and we can talk tomorrow!"

Muffy nodded, even though Popuri couldn't see her. "Alright, sounds great. See you at 8, and I love you too my wonderful best friend. Goodnight and have fun!" Muffy listened for Popuri to say goodbye, then hung up her phone. 8Am? Guess that means she better head on home and get some beauty sleep. Since tomorrow probably will be a very eventful day.

A/N: Short chapter, I know, next one will be longer! But see? This is what will continue on, actual life believe it or not, not just sex haha. Hope you liked it! - A


	4. Planing and Stuff

Sitting at her vanity, Muffy finished applying her M.A.C Lady Danger red lipstick. She gave her blonde curls a sprunch, then heard the door open below the loft. She could hear footsteps move quickly across the floor and to the bottom of the stairs.

"Muffy? You ready?!" It was Popuri. Muffy could hear extra peppiness and excitement in her voice this morning, but there was a very good reason for that! Skye had proposed to Popuri the night before, and he had made it the most amazing night ever. Now Popuri was here to tell her every little detail, and probably hop right into wedding ideas. Muffy didn't mind at all though. Popuri was her best friend, has been for years, and she was so happy for her.

"Yup! Come on up!" Muffy took one last look in the mirror, before standing up to great her pretty pink haired friend as she climbed up over the stairs. She ran to Muffy excitedly, and swung her arms around her in a tight hug.

"Ah! I'm getting married! Can you believe it? Oh! I want you to help plan the wedding okay!? Well, actually, I want you to be my maid of honour! Please? It would mean the world to me to have my bestest friend standing next to me while I marry the man I love." Muffy could feel tears welling up in her eyes, one spilled down her right cheek as she nodded.

"Yes! Yes I would love to! Oh gosh you guys have a lot of planning to do, and I'll be here for anything you need."

Popuri reached into her purse and took out a sheet of paper that had lots of things scribbled down, and handed it to Muffy. She took the paper and read down the list. "This is a list of things I need done before the wedding. I'm going to have Skye's sister, Summer, be another bridesmaid, and my friend Karen too. You remember Karen, right? Oh and Skye wants his older brother to be his best man, and then he isn't sure who else to get to be groomsmen because you need an equal amount of bridesmaids and groomsmen so..."

Muffy nodded, trying to think of who Skye could have for groomsmen. He didn't really talk to many guys, so this could be tricky. They both sat and thought for a moment, until Muffy got an idea. "What if he made new friends? I know there's a new farmer guy her in the valley, maybe if he went and introduced himself they could become friends?" Muffy shrugged, not really sure what to say. But Popuri nodded, agreeing that it was a good idea.

"I'll swing it by him. But.. Skye isn't really the type to just walk up to someone to talk to them..." Once again, they sat in silence trying to come up with ideas for Skye to meet this farmer guy.

"Oh! What if I cooked dinner? Like, you and Skye could come to the Blue Bar where I'll have dinner set up. Me and you could go to his house and just say we wanted to invite him to come to dinner? Like, get to know him? We'll be sure to mention that your fiance will be there and Griffin too." Popuri smiled and nodded, then let out a giggle.

"Hehe, fiance. Sounds great. Why don't we do that this afternoon then? We'd like to get married soonish... I know you can't force a friendship to form really quick or anything, and this might not even work, but still!"

Muffy stood up from her bed, and grabbed Popuri's arm. "Screw this afternoon, he's a farmer for Goddess sakes, he's probably been up and working since 6am. Lets go now." She pulled her up off the bed and they ran down the stairs and out the front door.

* * *

A/N: AH I'M SO SORRY. I just read over my previous chapters and holy wrong wording. Just a note, but I usually write these after midnight so I'm not the greatest, hopefully I'll catch some good time to write without sounding like a fool... I'm sure there were mistakes in this chapter too, so sorry again. I'll try to stop. Right now it looks good but like I said, I probably missed some things... Anyway, see you again for chapter 5! :) - _A_


	5. Hello Hottie!

Muffy and Popuri had their arms linked and they were walking towards the farmers farm. She didn't know what this guy looked like or what his name was, and neither did Popuri, but Skye needed some friends before the wedding so they figured they might as well start with an easy target. Chances are, he doesn't know anyone besides that old grumpy guy who lives on his farm, so he probably needed a few friends. As they reached the farm, a small brown dog with floppy ears came running towards them. He was kicking dirt everywhere as he ran, his drool falling to the ground as he panted heavily. Muffy squealed and hid behind Popuri. She _hated _dogs. It jumped up towards Popuri and she laughed, patting him on the head.

"Aw what a good doggy! How sweet!" The dog panted happily, but Muffy continued to hide behind Popuri. She did _not _want that mutt touching her. Besides, he was _filthy_. He would just ruin her good dress!

Suddenly a door opened from ahead, and a tall, dark haired man walked out. He had on a beige colored shirt, navy blue pants, and a pair of brown work boots. There were a few patches of dirt on his clothes, arms, and even a little on his face. Once he realized what was going on, he started to whistle for the dog to get down and come to him.

"Aw, shoot. Sorry ladies. Didn't realize he got outside the fence." He looked down at the dog who was now sat down happily in front of him, wagging his little tale and still panting. "Now, Peanut, you need to go back inside the fence and make sure the chickens don't run away. Got it?" The dog barked and scurried away to guard the chickens. The man moved closer, extending a hand towards them. "Let's start over. Hi, I'm Jack. What are your names?"

He moved towards Muffy first. He took her hand and shook it gently. He had the most gorgeous dark brown eyes she's ever seen. "Uh, I'm Muffy." She smiled kindly at him. He smiled back, and she caught the little twinkle he got in his eyes when he smiled. She blushed slightly, hoping he didn't notice.

Next, he moved to Popuri, who was just as focused on all his features as she was. But that was only because they'd see if he was boyfriend material later or not. Not for Popuri obviously, but for Muffy. "I'm Popuri. It's nice to meet you, Jack."

Jack nodded and smiled again. Yup, there was that twinkle again. "Well, it's a pleasure to meet you both. Now, what brings you to my farm today?" He placed his hands on his hips, looking back and forth between them.

Popuri smiled at him, she was always great when it came to meeting new people. "Well, we wanted to come introduce ourselves. Muffy lives here in the valley, in the Blue Bar actually, and I live in Mineral Town with my fiance, Skye."

Muffy nodded and smiled back at Jack. "Um, actually, we were wondering if you'd like to join us for dinner tomorrow night? We'd like to get to know you. Oh, us meaning myself, Popuri, and her fiance Skye. It'd be at the Blue Bar." Muffy looked up to the man, hoping her eyes were showing how hopeful she was that he would accept their invitation.

Jack grinned, then nodded. "Sure! Sounds great. I haven't really gotten a chance to meet many people yet so I'd love to make some friends. I'm good for whatever time you are."

Muffy smiled happily, looking at Popuri. Popuri looked at Muffy too, then at Jack. "Uh, how about 5pm?"

Nodding, Jack took out a notebook and a pen a jotted something down. Sticking it back in his bag, he laughed a little. "I'm always forgetting things, so I write down whatever I'm supposed to do. That's one thing I _never _forget to do. Oh, and checking my book is another thing I remember. Okay, so is there anything you guys would like me to bring?"

The girls both shook their heads at the same time. "Nope, just bring yourself and a hungry belly!" Muffy said almost a _tad_ too excitedly. Jack grinned, and nodded again.

"Alright, sounds perfect. Listen, I hate to run off just as you ladies invite me to dinner, but I really must go run a few errands. If not Takakura will have my butt on a plate... Heh." The girls nodded, and turned to leave, waving good bye to him as they left. Muffy never really got this excited over meeting a cute guy before, so she felt kinda odd.

Popuri sat on a wooden stool at the damp bar table, flipping through a magazine titled _Today's Bride!_. Muffy had just whiped it down, and was currently cleaning some shot glasses. She grinned as Popuri looked over several different dresses, before flipping the book towards Muffy.

"What do you think? Should we go with the strapless heart neckline for bridesmaid dresses, or jewel neckline but there aren't any sleeves? I'm thinking of like pink or red dresses, what do you think?" Popuri was over excited. Muffy knew this because she always repeats herself when she is.

"I think... Heart neckline. But really it depends on who has boobs or not. Myself and Karen do, but what about Skye's sister? Skye is pretty skinny, is she like him?" Heart neckline _so_ does _not _go well when you have a flat chest.

Popuri shook her head and laughed a little. "Actually she has bigger boobs than you and Karen. She's kinda... _Bigger._ I don't mean that in a mean way as all either! She just has a little weight on, but to be honest, it kinda suits her! Her skinny days were _horrible._ No boobs, no butt, and her jaw was pretty boney. So yes, heart neckline is a totes."

Muffy shook her head and laughed. She reached over and closed the magazine on Popuri. She picked it up and slid it under the bar table, but was surprised at how heavy it was. "Holy crap! Have you been carrying that all day?!"

The pink haired girl nodded, then opened her purse to reveal three more magazines about the same size. Muffy grabbed her purse before she could get another out, and stuffed it under the bar table. "Sorry, but I have a major question here. Was it just me or was that farmer _super_ hot?"

Popuri shrugged. "Eh, not bad... Why? You interested?"

Muffy shrugged as well, not entirely sure. "I don't know... I mean, it's gonna be hard to get in a relationship due to my jobs..." Which was true. She doubted any guy who was dating her was going to say _"Sure! You can sleep with the guys of the valley for money while you still screw me for free and be my girlfriend! I don't mind at all."_ Ha. If only.

Popuri looked at Muffy with a serious face on. "Well... What if you didn't work your second job anymore...?"

A/N: Ok guys! Sorry this took so long! I'm gonna update again soon :)


	6. More Planning and More Hottie

Muffy looked at Popuri in astonishment. "Are you serious? I can't do that! How will I pay for my rent? And clothes? And makeup? No. I can't. So I guess I'm stuck single for the next eternity." Muffy sighed and rested her arm on the table, then her chin in her hand.

"Well... What if you save your money? You know, save all the money you make from one job until you have enough to quit the prostitution. I could help!" Popuri smiled and her eyes were showing lots of excitement.

Muffy scrunched her nose up and shook her head. "With my second job? Um, thanks but I _highly_ doubt you're Fiance would appreciate you assisting me in prostitution..."

Popuri laughed and shook her head. "No! Goodness gracious no. I mean with your funds. I could maybe get another job, but for you? Yeah! That'd be great. I could work and give you the money."

But Muffy shook her head. She couldn't do that. She'd feel too bad. "No no, you won't be doing that. But you are right, I could just work both jobs for the next while and have enough money to pay rent. Look at me, planning this stuff out like the guy is actually going to date me as soon as I say so. He probably already has a girlfriend back from wherever he came from..."

Popuri shrugged. "You don't know that. But you will after our dinner tomorrow night. Now, let's get to planning what we're going to make so it's all ready to be started on time. First of all, what do you want to make for dinner?"

The girls sat down and made a list of things they needed to make this dinner. They had both agreed that just a cooked dinner would be fine. Chicken, veggies, and that beat stuff that looked kinda like jello. Popuri would get that herself since it was Skye's favorite. For dessert Muffy would make lemon meringue pie. She was actually pretty good at cooking, but she didn't often let people know that. But guys like it when a girl could cook, right? So she wasn't worried about Jack finding out.

Popuri had flipped through the magazine's some more, showing Muffy different dresses. Just as she was about to move onto the jewelry, her cell phone rang. It was Skye calling to see if she would be home for dinner, because he was going to prepare something special for the two of them. Muffy let her go on home. Besides, if she had to look at one more magazine her mind might explode. Yeah sure, she loved going through magazines and looking at all the clothes she would buy on her next trip to the city, but wedding stuff was a _totally_ different story. There was no way she could manage to sit down for hours looking at all those white dresses. They would have to go to the city over the next week or two to look at them. Along with Karen and Skye's sister.

As Muffy was getting all the things she needed for the pie, she thought of something. _What if Jack doesn't even _like_ lemon meringue pie? _She didn't want to make something for dessert that their guest didn't even like. So, Muffy shoved on her tan trench coat, the one that kinda puffed out at the bottom into an almost dress, and made her way out the door. It was dark outside, and the stars were out. There wasn't much snow on the ground, which didn't bother her one bit. The cold wasn't really something she liked. She loved Summer and Fall. It was so pretty, and it was either warm or neutral, which was how she liked it.

As she reached the farmers land, she looked around to ensure that mutt wasn't going to attack her. She couldn't see him anywhere, which was good. What was his name again? Peanut? Weird name, but oh well. So was Muffy.

She walked up to the house that appeared to be made out of logs, and knocked on the door. She heard a chair scrap the floor, and footsteps coming towards the door. The tall brown haired man opened the door, and smiled at her.

"Muffy! Hi! Uh, come on in, you must be freezing!" Muffy walked into his house and smiled at him kindly. She was pretty cold, and his house was pretty warm. It wasn't overly big, it was all the one area. Kitchen in the right corner, bed in the left corner, table in the middle of the room, TV between the kitchen and bed, and a bookshelf against the wall by the door.

Jack closed the door behind them, and turned towards her with a smile. "I, uh, I just put on some hot water to boil for hot chocolate, would you like some when it's ready?"

Muffy wasn't sure at first, but after realizing how cold she actually was, she accepted. "Sure, that would be great. Thanks."

Jack went to the stove where the water was in a black pot. He turned off the stove and moved the pot so it was on another burner. He grabbed two red mugs from the cupboard, and then got the hot chocolate from the one next to where he got the mugs. He did up the mugs with hot chocolate and water, then laid one on his side of the table, then one on hers. Muffy sat down and blew lightly on her hot chocolate to make it cool faster. "So, what brings you here on this cold night?"

Mufft had actually forgotten for a few moments what she had came here for. "Oh, well, I was going to make a pie for dessert for tomorrow's dinner. Lemon meringue, actually. Um, I was wondering if you were okay with that? Do you like that kind of pie? I can make something else if you don't!"

Jack shook his head and laughed. "No no, I actually love lemon meringue! It's one of my favorite pies. You did good with that choice." He smiled again, then took a sip of his hot chocolate. Muffy could still notice that look he gets in his eyes when he smiles. It was really calming.

After ten minutes or so of talking, Muffy had learned that he was twenty-five years old, so she was only three years older, which wasn't bad. She learned that the farmer that was actually here before was his father, who had passed away due to a heart attack. Muffy knew about that. Everyone in the valley did. His name was Greg. He was working in the fields during the summer, and he had over worked and dropped with a heart attack. Takakura didn't find him til later that day, but it was too late. Everyone in the valley was shocked and saddened. After Jack explained what she already knew, he looked down at his mug, looking almost sad. She reached across the table and placed a hand on his. "Your father was such a great man. I'm terribly sorry about your loss..." Jack looked up with a smile and nodded.

They talked about different things, what their favorite foods were, favorite colors, what they liked to do with their free time. It was actually really nice. So was Jack. She could really see herself liking him.

Finally, they said their goodbyes and Muffy made her way home. Snow was slowly falling, and the street lights made it look so pretty. She felt really happy inside. Jack was so kind a sweet, not like any other guy she ever dated or was friends with. He actually looked at her face too, not her chest.

When she got back to the Blue Bar, she found Rock sitting down at the bar table. He stood up when she entered, and she tilted her head. "Rock? What are you doing here?"

He moved towards her and smiled. "Well, I was waiting for a drink but it appears no one was here. So I decided I would wait. But uh, I was wondering if there was something else I could get..."

Muffy was sorta confused. Rock was pretty dumb, but probably from all the pot he smokes everyday. She sighed and crossed her arms. "Rock, what is it that you want?"

"It'd be totally cool if you could like, give me a blow or something. I could use it. I haven't gotten one in a while." He laughed nervously, not sure what Muffy's reaction would be.

But she sighed again and nodded her head. She flipped the sign that read 'OPEN' to which it now said 'CLOSED' and walked into the back. Rock followed her, and the both climbed up to her room. She was _not_ doing that down in the bar where someone might look through the window. Plus, people had to drink down there.

A/N: Hey guys! Um, so I feel bad when I add that stuff in like I did towards the end, but you have to remember that this is Muffy's second job. I promise you I wont put in all the details every single time, but next chapter will. I'll add next chapter right away with this one so if you want to read it you can. There wont be anything in it that you will miss out on if you don't read it. Hope you guys liked this chapter, and if you're into this stuff, then I hope you like next chapter too :) - A


	7. Rock Hard

A/N: This is the sexual stuff guys so if you don't like it, don't read it. You wont miss any facts or anything if you do skip it so don't worry :) -A

Rock laid on Muffy's bed. He had his arms up behind his neck and was watching Muffy get to work. She crawled up from the bottom of the bed, and started to stroke his member through his pants. He shuddered, and Muffy giggled. She didn't really feel like making this a long session, so she started to undo his belt and hit pants. She slid them off his legs, and onto the floor. She leaned down to his boxers, planting kisses on his dick that she could see was becoming harder and harder through his boxers. She slid them down, and his dick popped up at attention. She started to lick around it, feeling his balls as well. She started to pump his dick and he shuddered some more. Goddes, she loved it when guys did that.

After a few minutes of pumping, she started to take his dick into her mouth. She started off slow, taking only little bits of it in at a time. After another minute, she was right down to the bottom, and was bobbing her head faster and faster.

"Ehhhh yes, that feel great oh Goddess..." Rock placed his hands on her head and started to force her down more and more. She moaned, causing vibrations on it and it drove him insane. He kept moaning and grunting, forcing her head down more and more.

He pushed her up and stood up, putting his dick in her mouth and thrusting in and out at a fast pace. "Ah yes yes yes! Ahhhh..." He removed himself from her mouth and started pumping his cock as fast as he could. Before she knew it, he stuck his dick back in her mouth, thrusted a few more time, let out a loud grunt, and she could feel his cum go down her throat. He collapsed onto the bed again, panting heavily.

After about five minutes, he put his clothes back on, gave her a fifty dollar bill, thanked her, and left.

Muffy went to the bathroom and washed out her mouth, then decided she should just shower because she felt so gross.

A/N: Short, I know, but I mean how long can you make a chapter for just a blow job?! I'll update again soon everyone :)


	8. Dinner Time!

_Ding!_ The timer went off and Muffy groaned. "Popuri, get the chicken!" Muffy had a bowl of beets in one hand, and a pie in the other. She stuffed them both in the fridge as Popuri spun around, pink oven mitts on her hands, and grabbed the chicken out of the oven. She put it on top of the stove, then flicked off the lower left burner where the mashed potatoes were in a black pot. She moved that off the burner and spun around, analyzing everything that was set out on the bar table top. Muffy had closed the bar for the afternoon so they could prepare dinner. Skye was still at work, but would be there at about 4:30pm. It was already 4:18pm and they were _far_ from ready.

"See? This is what we get for putting off making dinner! Okay, calm down Muffy breathe..." Muffy closed her eyes and inhaled, exhaled, inhaled, and exhaled. She repeated this a few times before she could feel herself calming. She really didn't want to screw this dinner up.

Eventually Skye arrived, and he helped set up a table for them to sit at and eat. He was wearing a black dress shirt and a light blue tie. He was wearing the same thing he wore to work. He worked with a real estate business and was slowly making his way up to a higher part of the business. He just needed to work at selling a few more houses every month and he would have the spot. Popuri still helped her mother and father on their poultry farm, nothing overly fancy. Her brother, Rick, had moved away to become a teacher somewhere in the city, so it was just her parents living there. Popuri was wearing a light grey lacy dress with a jewel neckline, which really suited her. She was also wearing dark purple flats, that matched the dark purple gems in her necklace. Muffy was wearing a baby pink blouse, and a black pencil skirt. She left the top few buttons undone, which still made her look professional, but also sexier. She also had on her black flats with the cute little bow at the top of them.

Everything was set out perfectly, and just a moment after the clock turned to 5pm, there was a knock on the door of the bar. Muffy walked quickly to the door and opened it, letting in a large gust of wind and some snow. Jack came inside, and knocked his shoes off the side of the door to prevent making a mess of the floor. He smiled at Muffy, who was already smiling the second he walked in. His cheeks were rosy from the cold, and his hair was a little messier, but it still looked cute. "Jack! Hi! Goddess, it's so windy outside. Oh and it's snowing... Again... Oh well. Ah, how are you? Here, let me take your coat."

Jack unzipped his coat and handed it to her with a smile. "Hello Muffy. Yeah, it is pretty windy outside. And cold. I'm not quite a fan of the snow... Oh, I'm doing well, thank you!" He looked up from Muffy to see a silver haired man, who he assumed was Skye, and that girl, Popuri. "Ah, hello there. I'm Jack. You must be Skye?" He had his hand extended towards Skye, who stood up and shook it with a smile.

"Yes, that would be me. It's great to meet you Jack. Here, sit down with us. Muffy is about to serve us dinner." But Jack turned to see Muffy who was finishing laying all the different plates of food out.

Moving towards her, he pointed at the food. "This all looks delicious. Would you like some help setting up?" Muffy shook her head and turned towards him, pushing her hands onto his back, forcing him to walk towards the table.

"No no, you are the guest. Sit. It will only take a moment then we can all go fill our plates up. Alrighty?" She smiled at him sweetly before returning to the bar table to fix all the plates correctly. "Okay, come over with your plates and take whatever you'd like!"

After they all got their meals and sat down at the table, the questions and conversation began. Jack must have felt like he was on a game show because he was asked _at least_ thirty questions. Everything between 'Where did you grow up?' to 'Do you like blah blah blah or blah blah blah?'. They had learned that he had a twin sister, Jillian, who lived away with his mother. His mother was still heartbroken over the loss of their father, so Jillian decided to stay with her instead of moving here to the valley. Oh, but she went by Jill, not Jillian. Oh and his name is actually Jackson, not Jack. Goodness, they sure did like nicknames. He was also home schooled by his mother, who had studied to become a teacher, but his father convinced her to stay home with the children and take care of them.

It really seemed like everyone was getting along, which was great because Skye still needed another groomsmen. They had a good few things in common, too. They both liked hiking, poker, travelling, and a lot more just Muffy couldn't think of what it was.

She brought out her lemon meringue pie, and gave everyone a slice. She watched as Jack ate his first piece. He looked at her with bright eyes and a smile. "This is fantastic! Did you make this all on your own or was it both of you?"

Muffy sat up a little more, and grinned. "Just me. Thank you very much!"

After a a couple of hours of chatting, laughing, and sharing stories, Skye and Popuri both decided they had to leave, before the snow got any harder. They said their goodbyes then went out the door, Skye with his arm around Popuri's shoulder and her with her arm around his waist.

Jack was still there, and Muffy was cleaning dishes. He came up with the last of them and placed them next to the rest of the dirty ones. "Here, let me help. You can wash and I'll dry?"

Muffy began to shake her head, but Jack had grinned and grabbed a dry cloth. "No way, I am helping. That dinner was fantastic. And your friends are very sweet. They seem like a good couple, too. Do they know when they're getting married?"

Muffy gave him a 'I'm not going to argue with you so just do it' kinda look. "Thank you, Popuri and I make a great team I guess. They are a good couple, but no, they aren't sure yet. Popuri would like it to be in the spring, but Skye thinks the summer would be better. Chances are it will be right at the end of spring though, they tend to meet halfway with their agreements, which is great."

They washed dishes and chatted some more. When they finished, Jack sat down on the bar table's wooden stool. Muffy reached into the mini fridge below the counter, and grabbed a beer. "Would you like one?" Jack looked hesitant at first, but gave in. Muffy grabbed one for herself as well, and got the bottle opener. She removed the lid on Jack's first, then her own.

"For the record, they totally liked you. I can tell when Skye thinks someone is pretty cool, and you totally passed that test. He usually gets kinda awkward and shy, but he didn't show that once with you. You're pretty great, y'know." Muffy blushed a little, not realizing what she was saying til the end. She should have just said "Get in my bed". But, instead he grinned up at her.

"Thanks, that's actually pretty great to hear. I never really had any friends growing up, just myself and my sister. I did have this one girlfriend for a few years, who I was super close with, but things just didn't work out... I haven't spoken to her in over a year. Sometimes I kinda miss talking to her, but then again, nothing would ever work out so it wont help trying to hold on to her when she's already moved on, you know what I mean?"

Muffy nodded, understanding exactly what he meant. "I, uh, I actually had this boyfriend for a few years. His name was Chase. He lives on this island called Waffle Island. Things were great at first. I guess we were pretty in love... He actually was the one who gave me lessons on how to cook, and I guess they all just stuck in my head. Around the final year of our relationship he was pretty... grouchy? He didn't like to talk anymore, just rant about people he didn't like and how his job sucked. So, eventually we broke up. I guess this was about three years ago? He's married now... To some girl named Maya. They have a little girl named Mikayla. She also likes to cook, so they opened their own little cafe on Waffle Island. People think that talking about it would make me pretty upset, but it doesn't really. I mean, shit happens for a reason. I'll find Mr. Right soon." She smiled at him before laughing a little. "Oops, didn't mean to tell you a whole chapter of my life."

Jack shook his head and chuckled a little. "No it's fine, I like hearing people's stories. Let's you understand them some more."

After about an hour of chatting and telling lame stories of their teenage years, Jack lifted his arm to look at his watch. "Crap. 10:30pm already? Where did the time go? Haha. Sorry, I didn't mean to stay so long..."

Muffy shook her head. "No it's perfectly fine! It's nice to have the company. Tonight I closed the bar for this dinner, but anytime you want to come by for a drink or whatever, go ahead. We're open until about 3am so like I said, anytime. Tonight I'm gonna stay closed though because Griffin, the other guy who lives/works here is in the city. I'd rather not deal with drunken idiots all on my own tonight."

Jack stood up and nodded his head. "Yeah I wouldn't risk it. But if you do ever have a problem and Griffin isn't around, give me a shout, alright?" He walked towards the coat rack and grabbed his coat. He was wearing a navy blue dress shirt with the sleeves rolled up to his elbows, and a grey tie. He alos had on a pair of black dress pants. He stood at probably about 6'4" which Muffy liked because she was only about 5'3". She liked it when guys were taller than her, not like that wasn't common though.

She walked towards the door and smiled at him again after he slipped his shoes on. "Thanks again for coming, it was great to get to know you. We'll have to do this again sometime!"

Jack nodded and grinned at her. "Absolutely. Thanks for a lovely meal, I'll be seeing you around." And with that, he walked out into the cold night. It wasn't snowing anymore, which was a good thing. She honestly just wanted all that crap to melt away and never come back. Maybe she should just move to somewhere super warm then...

She locked up the bar and checked all the windows so ensure that they were closed and locked. She flicked off the lights and went into the back room, where she locked that door as well, then went to her loft. She was always kinda nervous when she stayed home alone, but it's not like anyone in the valley hated her enough to hurt her. Sure, some girls were probably jealous of her, but it wasn't her fault she was so damn pretty!

That night, Muffy fell asleep with a big smile on her face.

A/N: Ah I feel like this is super lame and cheesy? Omg I hope you guys liked it though :) You got to learn more about Muffy and ooooh look I'm connecting them all from different games. Should be fun! I'm really having fun with this so I'll probably update really soon. Thanks and remember to review pretty please! :) - A


	9. Smart Plan

Waking up with a stretch and a yawn, Muffy sat up on her bed and looked out the window. There was snow falling again, and the trees looked like they had a lot more than the day before. Griffin wasn't going to be home for another day or two, he would be calling her that afternoon to let her know. He was gone picking out new things to make the bar better, which was good because it really could use an upgrade.

Muffy sat in bed for another fifteen minutes, not really wanting to leave the nice warmth of it. She had on a grey baggy sweater that read _DIVA!_ in big pink sparkly letters. She was also wearing pink pj bottoms that had little white polka dots on them. Her hair was in a messy ponytail, and if the snow kept like it had been, she'd have a pretty quiet day, which meant she could stay in her pj's and sweater and messy hair.

Deciding it was time to be a little productive, she hopped out of bed and went down to the bar. She started the brewer for some coffee, and hopped on the counter to wait. She still felt pretty full from dinner yesterday, which kinda sucked because she really wanted some eggs and bacon. But, she needed to watch what she was eating if she wanted to keep her good body.

After she had her coffee, she figured she should probably shovel a path for her to get out after the snow stopped. Oh, and probably for the customers to get in too... She shoved on her winter coat and a pair of snow boots, and grabbed her shovel. She opened the door and a big gust of wind came in, almost knocking her off her feet. The snow was blowing everywhere, and she couldn't see a thing. After a moment of what seemed like her near death, the wind calmed down enough for her to get out. But as she stepped out, she realized it was already shoveled. It was done really well, too. But, who would have done that? She looked around to see that no one else around the area had their walkways shovelled.

When she turned to go back inside, she noticed a note taped to the door of the bar. She tore it off and returned into the warmth of the bar. She sat on the counter again and opened it up.

_Hi Muffy! I decided I would come shovel you out! I know you were there alone and it was pretty bad out this morning, so I did for you. Oh, and dinner was fantastic last night, so I thought I'd return the favor. Hope to see you soon. Drop by for another cup of hot chocolate sometime soon, alright? -Jack_

She smiled as she read, and re-read the note. How sweet was that? She laid it on the counter and went to retrieve her cell phone.

Muffy quickly dialed Popuri's number. The phone rang a few times, until she finally picked up.

"Muffy? Hey, what's up?"

Muffy told her about the note and the shoveling and everything like that.

"Aw that's so sweet, Muffy! Looks like everything might work out for everyone. Skye is going to drop by his house tomorrow to see if he'd like to get together for a game of poker with himself, Gray, Kai, and Marlin. I figured if you'd like we could maybe... I don't know... Look at some more wedding stuff? It's totally cool if you don't-"

But Muffy cut her off before she got a chance to finish. "That sounds like a great idea. Would you like to come here? Griffin still wont be home by that point I'm pretty sure. We could make a list of things we need to get started on ASAP and then I'll walk you home when they finish their game. Sound good?" Muffy hoped she liked that idea, because then not only does she get to have a girls night with Popuri, but chances are she'd get to walk home with Jack. That's if he wasn't planning on staying there or anything.

"I think that sounds like a great idea! Okay, listen, I hate to cut this conversation so short but I really have to get back to work. All this snow the past few days has been driving the chickens mad. Father is gone to the city and Mother hasn't been feeling overly well, so I need to take care of her as well. Oh the times I wish Rick was home... Anywho, take care and I'll be over around 7pm tomorrow night! Bye!" And with that she hung up, not even giving Muffy much of a chance to say anything towards the end. She just laughed a little and closed her phone.

Now all she had to do was pick out something cute to wear for when she see's Jack tomorrow night.

A/N: Alright, so I keep thinking my chapters are like super short compared to some stories, but I mean, I don't know what else to really put in it... I think I could be a little more descriptive, so just lemme know your opinions on both of those things if you review :) Or PM me! Thanks and stay tuned! -A


	10. Oh look, more planning

Papers were scattered all over the room. All four walls of the Blue Bar were smothered in different things. One wall had wedding of weddings dresses from the magazines like _Today's Bride!_ and _Simply Beautiful!_. Another wall was covered in pictures of bridesmaid dresses from magazines. In Muffy's opinion, some of the dresses there looked so tacky she was embarrassed to even have them up as an option. _Hopefully_ she could convince Popuri to drop them without saying how bad they looked... Another wall had pictures of jewelry and hairstyles everywhere, which they all actually looked great. And well, they couldn't really use the last wall because it had a bunch of shelves and stuff on it for glasses and whatnot. Popuri had bought two pink agenda's that had a pretty white bow on the front cover, right in the top left corner. Across the front 'PLANNER' in black letters. This was for them to know when they should go shopping or go to wedding meetings and stuff. She had already checked in with Summer and Karen, so they would be meeting in a small cafe in the city Saturday morning so they could discus different things. After that, Popuri had an appointment made for herself and Muffy to go to this bridal salon so Popuri could try some dresses on. After she finds the one she's almost sure is 'the one' she will have Summer and Karen come take a look. Muffy hadn't realized just how much planning there was to do.

Muffy was sitting down on the counter, cutting out a page of a 360 view of some girls hairstyle. It was a really cute up-do kinda thing with lots of twists and cute curls. She paused and looked over at Popuri. "Wait, are all the bridesmaids having the same hairstyle or do you want us to do whatever we really want? Personally I think it would look a lot more planned and tidy if we all have the same."

Popuri nodded and gave her a _'uh, duh!' _kinda look. "Oh yeah totally. I think you guys would look tidier with the same-" She was cut off when there was a knock on the door. Muffy gave her a weird look, then hopped down off the counter and went to the door.

"Oh, Hi, Nami! Come on in." She opened the door more so the red haired girl could come inside out of the cold of the night. She smiled at her, then shut the door. "So, what brings you here tonight?"

Nami glanced around the room, she let out a whistle when she saw all the clippings on the walls and then the magazines scattered around. Almost every table had something on it, and well, the place was a mess. "Whoa, uh, someone getting married?"

Popuri smiled and waved. "Ah, yep! Skye and I got engaged recently so we've been doing some planning." She tilted her head, still grinning. "What about you? Have you and Cody set a date yet for the wedding?"

Nami smiled and nodded. "Yes, actually, that's why I'm here. I came to give Muffy her invitation, she was my last stop in the valley. I was about to head to Mineral Town to give you yours. Here." She reached into her brown backpack and pulled out two white envelopes. One said _Muffy & Griffin _and the other said _Popuri & Skye_. The girls smiled gratefully at Nami.

"Thanks so much Nami! You must be really excited." Muffy and Popuri both opened their envelopes. There was a white card inside. On the lower left part of the card, there was a picture of Nami and Cody kissing in front of the falls.

_Cody Marin and Nami Coleman invite you to the celebration of our marriage on Friday, twenty-second, two thousand and thirteen at six o'clock in the evening. It will take place in Mineral Town's church, and the dinner and dance will be held in the hall next to the church. If you wish to bring a guest or date along with you, you may, just let us know ahead of time so we can have a meal prepared __for them. We hope to see you there! _

The girls smiled up at Nami again, Muffy even had tears in her eyes. She moved forward and pulled Nami into a big hug. "You two will be wonderful together. But, I thought you guys wanted to have a beach wedding in the Summer?"

Nami shrugged, and smiled weakly. "Well you see, the thing is, my mother hasn't been doing so well... She's become ill, and the doctors are thinking she will only have roughly a month or so left, and I would like her to be here for my big day. Personally, I think my mother will last much longer, because she's such a trooper, but we don't want to risk it. She lives in Mineral Town along with my father and older brother, Jiro. My other older brother, Hiroshi, will also be coming from the city, thankfully. I haven't seen him in over a year due to him being so busy with work... But, uh, yeah! Cody and I really hope to see you girls there, along with Skye and Griffin."

Muffy nodded and smiled at the red haired girl. "Thank you again, Nami. We'll definitely be there."

Popuri also smiled and nodded in agreement. "Yes, I can't wait! Hey, would you like to stay for a bit? You might be able to give us some planning tips..."

Nami smiled at Popuri gratefully. "Thank you, but I really must be getting going. If you have any questions though, don't hesitate to ask. Oh, listen to me, talking as if I'm some kind of wedding planner pro or something... Heh. Anyway, see you girls later!"

Muffy and Popuri walked her out the door, then turned to face one another. Popuri glanced down at her invitation, then over at the sample ones they had picked out in the city. "I think we need to make another trip for invitations... I'd like something elegant yet glittery!" She laughed a little, then placed her invitation neatly in her purse.

After another few hours of cutting and sticking things to the walls, the girls took a final few flips of the pages before taking everything down and throwing it into the large box labelled _WEDDING STUFF. _Muffy was going to keep it in her room, that way Skye wouldn't sneak a peek at their plans.

They walked and talked lots, then finally reached Popuri's house where the men were stood outside. Marlin was leaning against the house, smoke hanging out of the corner of his mouth, while holding a beer in his left hand. When he saw the women walk towards them, he winked at Muffy and grinned. She smiled weakly, before giving a bigger and happier smile at Skye, Jack and Kai. Kai also had a smoke in his hand, but when he saw the ladies he dropped it to the ground and stepped on it.

"Hey guys, hi Sweetie!" Popuri went over to Skye and kissed him on the cheek. He wrapped his arm around her waist, and smiled at her.

"Hello Sweetheart, how was your night with Muffy?"

She smiled at him, then over at Muffy. "Oh, you know, same as usual." She winked at Muffy, who was grinning like an idiot. She couldn't get over how handsome Jack looked in casual clothes. He had on a pair of dark jeans, and a light grey v-neck. His hair was still a mess, but in a cute kinda way.

Skye looked over at Muffy and grinned. "Well that's good, I guess. Should I be worried about how much time you two have been spending together? Are you planning on taking over the world or something?" He chuckled, and Popuri snuggled into him and nodded her head.

"Obviously. We're slowly doing it, but sooner or later we'll be sitting on top of the world with everyone doing as we say. And you'll be my prince." She smiled and let out a yawn. "Mmm... I'm tired. I think I might go clean up and head to bed. Are you boys just out for a smoke break from your game or are you finished?"

Skye shook his head, and kissed her on the forehead. "No no, we're finished. The guys are about to leave now, so I shall be up in bed in a few minutes. You go on in ahead."

She nodded, then waved goodbye to everyone before disappearing into the house. Muffy noticed Jack check his watch, and he let out a yawn himself. "Oh wow, it's already 2am. I guess it is about time to head on home, huh? Thanks Skye, I had lots of fun. And it was great meeting you, Kai. Gray was pretty cool too, shame he had to leave so early though." He turned and smiled at Muffy and Marlin. "You two heading home? Figured we might as well all head back together."

Muffy nodded and smiled, but was hoping Marlin would be checking into a Inn or something. "Yep, I'm good. Thanks Skye. See ya next weekend again?" Skye nodded and waved bye to everyone, before heading into the house himself. Damn. So much for a private walk with just herself and Jack. Oh well, hopefully Marlin wouldn't say much. He never does anyway.

The three of them turned and started their walk home to the Valley, Muffy walking beside Jack, and Marlin in front of them. Marlin was a little tipsy, so this could actually be a little interesting.

A/N: Hey guys, sorry it took so long to update! I've been busy with school and work and blah blah blah. I should get chapter 11 up later the week, once things calm down a little more. But who knows, might be up later tomorrow. I might set days for when I'll update, I'll have to think about it first and see if I can manage to write in time for a deadline ^.^ Hope you guys liked this chapter, and remember to review please and thank youuuu :) -A


End file.
